1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket assembly, and particularly to a socket assembly employs a pick up cap, where the pick up cap can be removed away from a socket body when a loading plate is moved to an open position.
2. Description of Related Art
On many production lines, electronic components such as IC package socket connectors are accurately positioned on circuit substrates such as printed circuit boards (PCBs) by means of vacuum suction devices. Such a socket connector typically comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of electrical contacts received in the housing, a metal clip pivotably mounted to an end of the housing, and a lever pivotably mounted to an opposite end of the housing for engaging with the clip. The clip has a generally rectangular window in a middle portion thereof. The contacts each have first contact portions protruding outwardly from a top portion of the housing, for electrically connecting with a multiplicity of metal contact pads of an electronic package such as a central processing unit (CPU).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,877,990 issued to “Hon Hai” on Apr. 12, 2005, disclosed an electrical connector with a pick up cap attached to a top surface of a clip. The pick up cap typically has a plurality of latches snappingly engaging with corresponding outer edges of the clip, thereby mounting the pick up cap onto the electrical connector. The vacuum suction device is then able to engage on the flat top surface of the pick up cap, in order to reliably move and accurately position the whole electrical connector onto the PCB.
The pick up cap attached onto the clip is adapted to the electrical connector, in which the housing and the clip are assembled as a whole. However, if the housing and the clip are shipped and mounted separately from each other, the housing, to which there's no pick up arrangement attached, is impossible to be still moved and mounted to the PCB by a suction device.
Apparently, certain modifications could be made to above mentioned pick up cap design. For example, the pick up cap should be directly fixed to the housing and is therefore able to move and mount the housing to the PCB by a suction device. However, since the clip is usually need to be operated for multi-times from a closed position to an open position, and then the CPU is placed onto the housing or taken away from the housing, the pick up cap is accordingly needed to be manually mounted on or detached from the housing for each time. Thereby, the process is complicated and tedious.
In view of the above, a new socket assembly with improved pick up cap which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.